Hot
by not-impressed
Summary: Apparently heat is not good for either Light or L. PWP just for funsies.


The first and only time they allowed themselves to do it happened during one of the hottest summer days in Tokyo. Temperature that day was so high that the government even made an announcement for people to skip work and stay indoors until the air was reasonably hot and asphalt stopped melting under feet.

L heaved a silent sigh and wiped away a stray bead of sweat from his forehead. It was ridiculous that even air-conditioner wasn't much of a help in that heat. He then casted a sideways glance at people in suits (suits! How did they manage not to boil in those jackets remained a mystery for the detective and he wasn't willing to solve it) who scattered around his spacious hotel room. The task force members looked tired out, fanning their faces with sheets of papers and constantly loosening tie knots wrapped around their necks.

It was five in the evening. The air seemed heavy and once or twice L caught himself spacing out. For some reason his head was spinning gently and he suspected the lack of fresh air to be at fault. With so many people in the room it wasn't really a surprise. Perhaps he should have been more wise and declare a day off for the ex-policemen like the government did.

Heaving one more sigh L stared at the shortcake before him for a while before slightly scrunching his nose in disgust and shifting his gaze to look out of the window. Good god, the air outdoors was pretty much boiling and the contours of the buildings and roads waved and shook in heat haze.

"It's so hot," Matsuda almost-whined, his fingers once again toying with the tie and loosening its knot so that the tie didn't just slip down.

"You would think the air would cool down when it's almost evening, but nope. Nothing like that." Aizawa furrowed his brows. "I can't remember the last time the weather was so obnoxiously hot."

Suddenly a door of the room flew opened and revealed a young man who looked breathless and slightly disheveled.

"Good evening, Light-kun," L was the first to greet the guest. He then watched as Light blew bangs of his hair out of his eyes before giving him a polite yet obviously forced smile.

"Evening, Ryuzaki. Evening everyone. Sorry I'm a bit late."

"It's okay," L said, studying the young man with curious eyes. Quite a sight it was to see Light not wearing his usual shirts and jackets but having a fitting grey t-shirt and blue jeans on him. Probably it was the heat outside that made him renounce his usual style. But despite Light being the most scantily-clad person in the room, he still seemed the most heated one, too.

"Any progress on the case yet?" Light asked meanwhile, laying his bag on the floor near a spare chair and taking a seat on it next moment.

"Not a damn thing," Aizawa grumbled and glanced at the newcomer. "Judging by the way you look, it's still scorchingly hot out there."

"Indeed it is," Light let a small laugh slip from his lips. "I came here by bus and I swear to god I thought I was a chicken grilling in stove while being in there."

"How was your day?" Soichiro suddenly questioned, turning around to look at his son.

"Fine," Light thinly smiled at his father and then turned his head to L, sending him a questioning look. "Let's get down to work?"

Three hours later it became clear that working was actually useless: because of the abnormal heat there happened a blackout in a power plant and for a half an hour few districts were left without electricity.

L blinked, watching his laptop searching for an available wi-fi connection and ending up finding none.

"Well, it seems we will have to go on with paper work," he murmured and just as he said that, the lights in the hotel went out too. "What a misfortune," he said quietly, looking at the faces of the task force members, pale in twilight. "It seems that the job is done for today. You are free to go."

Ex-policemen didn't need to be told twice and in a matter of minute practically everyone was out of L's hotel suite. Only two persons stayed, them being Light and his father.

"Light. It's time to go home," Soichiro voiced. When no reply came, he added a little more force to his voice. "Light."

"He's asleep," L noted casually.

"Pardon?"

"Light-kun's been asleep for approximately twenty minutes now," L explained.

"Oh," Soichiro looked worried for a moment. "I remember Light being not very tolerant with extreme temperatures. He must have flaked out because of this hellish heat."

"It might be so."

A pause that followed lasted long enough for the moment to become awkward. Finally Soichiro cleared his throat and pressed palm of his hand to his forehead in distressed manner.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior, Ryuzaki. I guess I have to just wake him and..."

"There's no need for that, actually," L shrugged his shoulders. "There's a spare bedroom in the suite. As long as you don't mind, he can stay the night here."

Soichiro's shocked face was the one that always managed to greatly amuse L. And once again upon witnessing that emotion that the police chief couldn't hide at all, L felt tiny sparks of laughter that started to form deep inside of him.

"Uh... If you are willing to let Light stay then I have nothing against it," Soichiro stuttered for a moment. "Tomorrow's Saturday so he doesn't have to go to university."

"It's settled then. Good night, Yagami-san," L mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

"Goodbye, Ryuzaki," the ex-police chief bowed before leaving the room.

L slowly chewed at the food in his mouth. The taste seemed so sugary, it became nauseating. He felt tired after two sleepless nights in a row and having to spend the day working in a stuffy room, and now when the heat was still prominent and he was surrounded by darkness and peaceful sounds of Light's even breath, L felt like taking a nap. Losing vigilance and slumbering in the presence of the potential serial killer wasn't the best of ideas, he knew. But fatigue was weighting down on him heavily, forcing his eyelids to close and his brain to shut down.

"Light-kun won't wake for at least an hour," L thought hazily. And an hour was just enough time for L to restore some energy. Powerless to fight the tiredness any minute more, he closed his eyes and let the dreamless sleep take over his mind.

He woke up with a start, feeling more human than he'd ever been before. And by human he meant tired, lost and startled. The first things he noticed were the lack of Light's sleeping body in the chair next to him and the lights that shone brightly above his head. So, the electricity was up. And Light was gone. He probably freaked out upon waking up to find himself in the empty dark room with L snoring in the chair nearby, and now Light's probably on his way to home.

"This day brings nothing but frustration," L thought sourly. He hoped he could examine Light's behavior some more.

L bit into his lower lip and suddenly realized he was feeling very annoyed. Firstly with the bright lights and secondly with the goddamn stuffy hot air that remained in the room.

Deciding to deal with at least some of his troubles, L carefully put his legs on a soft carpet, wincing from the numbness in muscles, and shuffled over the light switch to turn off the obnoxiously bright lighting. The room fell into the comforting blueish hues of the night, and the detective hurriedly walked towards the window to pry it open and let some fresh air in.

Somehow all those measures didn't reduce his frustration a single bit. If anything he felt just the same mess he did when he'd woken up. A thought of taking a cold shower seemed like the only thing that could possibly make him feel himself again.

"Watari's probably already asleep," L reflected, feeling guilty upon the thought of waking up the old man just because the detective wanted to shower. After weighting the thought of waking his father-figure for some time, L decided against it. He wasn't going thoroughly wash himself anyway, he just need a cold spray, that's all.

The detective then grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door only to halt in his steps completely and momentarily forget the purpose of his short journey. There, in the shower cab which door he didn't even bothered to close, stood Light. By all appearances there was nothing special about that, but for whatever reason L held his gaze a little bit longer than he planned, and after some more time completely forgot that he should have at least turned away. Light was facing his back to L, offering his tall body for prickly streams of water, and slowly, almost meditatively, soaped his hair with shampoo. His eyes were closed and face looked thoughtful. Water was sliding down his back to his firm buttocks, reaching further into the intimate places and hollows of his body, and then gliding further down along his sculpted long legs. Yes, Light definitely had the "killing" body. Lithe, toned, strong and lean. The one that pretty much everyone wished to have, or lay hands on. Meanwhile Light finished with soaping his hair and put his head under the streams of water.

A lame thought suddenly crawled its way into L's head – he never had a chance to get intimate with someone. He only knew his own hand and even this contact wasn't frequent. This stupid body of his could run for days without sleep and food, could fight and control hundreds of actions through monitors, acting on pure reflexes, but the physiology... This damn physiology was the thing even he couldn't wholly control. Sometimes his body begged... and during those particular times his scrotum felt like it was on fire – burning, tingling and getting ripen with a special load that demanded release. And it so happened that L's body's "special time" came the moment he stumbled upon Light in the bathroom. Truly, that day just couldn't get worse. L didn't even notice the moment he developed a hard-on. While looking at his partner. He caught himself on a completely irrational whim to come closer and slide into the shower cabin, to Light. And to kneel before him, to touch those buttocks with his own lips, to guide his own tongue across the silky expanse of skin and to hear a husky moan...

L bit down at his lip and flinched back from his thoughts. And that was the moment Light turned around. What a bad timing!

"Ryuzaki? You're awake? Why are you standing there?"

Oh lord! L experienced a truly weird desire to bash his head against the tiled wall. Up front the sight of Light's fit torso and toned stomach together with the promising... male kit which located lower aforementioned places forced L to close his eyes. And the desire for this body to be above him and to feel that cock with his own groin before it...

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki! Has the heat got to your head? I'm sorry I took a shower without letting you know but you seemed so deeply asleep I didn't want to wake you up."

The detective slowly lifted his gaze at his comrade.

"Perhaps you are right," how difficult it was to form the words. "I probably should lay down."

"I got it you wanted to shower, too? Wait a second, I'm almost..."

"It's okay. I'll wait for my turn..."

"You know what... come here!" Light called him with a decision, washing out the remains of soapy foam. "With this heat I won't be surprised if the electricity lasts this long, and you still need your brain functioning."

Light then stepped out of the shower, not paying a single attention to the towel – wet body would give him at least some of so wanted coolness and those droplets were anyway likely to evaporate in a matter of minute. Light's hair seemed so much darker and heavier when wet, and the water was dripping from it, forcing L's eyes to follow the tiny streams that travelled down Light's chest, stomach, hips, member, disappearing somewhere between his legs...

"Ryuzaki..."

Detective's hazy mind registered a tiny change in Light's voice. It became cautious, almost apprehending. As if the young man noted something for himself but wasn't yet quite sure of his suspicions and was cautious to prove them right.

"Mm?" L looked at Light's face with hazy eyes.

"Could it be that I am the reason of your... wood?" Light asked him, voice still cautious.

Damn! Idiot! Indeed, there L stood in all his glory, and didn't even make an attempt (albeit feeble it could be) to try and hide that cursed "glory".

"I... dreamed of some things that got me too excited," L tried to dodge the matter awkwardly. "A cold shower is what I need, you should understand..."

"Right..."

But it didn't seem like Light was willing to back down. And that fact started to worry L. He needed privacy, fast, to beat down that tension.

Wet hands gripped his waist and pulled up his sweater, baring his torso from clothes in no time. L only had time to gasp.

"What are you doing?!"

"You need some help, don't you? And to be honest I feel responsible for your current state..."

Detective finally forced himself to look up into Light's eyes. He looked serious and his breath was coming in short puffs. L's legs felt weak, his throat suddenly got dry, and his groin got even heavier and started to pulsate, almost causing pain with arousal. L couldn't remember last time he was that hard.

Meanwhile Light already unzipped his jeans and was currently kneeling, pulling them off L's legs. Detective had to just step out of the clothes to become completely bare. Strong fingers touched his hard member that was now just on a level with Light's face. Light looked at it, slowly stroking the flesh with his fingers and licking his lips. L's cock was turning into stone now and started to hurt, calling for release.

"Take it...please..."

As soon as lips clasped around the head, and tongue started to lick at the stem, L had to bite into his arm for not to cry out loud. He pushed himself forward into the hot moisture of that mouth, feeling the remains of his sanity rapidly leave him under the ministrations of Light's lips and tongue. Detective spilled out almost instantly, unable to hold on any longer. And right away realized it wasn't enough.

Light got up and pulled L into the shower with him. Water streams didn't reduce but heightened arousal of L's body that currently was on the peak of its sensitivity. Now they both were wet and in a lip-lock, sucking on each other's tongues, biting lips, getting burning hot with sensations. Light sneaked his hand in between their bodies, squeezed their members and closed his eyes, starting to jerk them off while moaning something undecipherable into L's mouth. And L couldn't care less that it was a male who was currently licking at his tongue, and that that particular male was a part of his task force and most likely a criminal, and that he and that male were supposed to be friends. The feeling of a hard cock that was pressing together with his own made him fly off the handle. He wanted to just fuck. And he wanted for that fuck to be hot and rough, so that he could see white in his eyes and completely shut down his brain. Just to keep coming again and again under the cold spray of shower that they didn't turn off, so that the rush of water would cover their moans. So much time passed since L last touched himself that right now his body was violent with its desires. And it seemed that Light was in no better state than him. Light turned the detective around, so that L's back was facing him, and pressed his hands into the small of that back, making L arch his spine. The detective had his hands plastered flat against the slippery wall when he felt Light's hand parting his buttocks and carefully inserting a finger inside. L flinched but didn't repel. On the contrary, he pushed his body further onto that finger, trying to get used to uncomfortable sensations that vanished soon enough leaving only a feral arousal. L kept impaling himself onto Light's fingers, belatedly realizing there already were two of them. And when Light's cock rubbed against his hole, L simply grappled his shaft with his own hand and pressed it closer to his opening, floating in the sensation of having the head of Light's dick almost ducked into him and hearing Light's husky moans. Both of them understood they'd passed the point of no return and now had nothing that could really stop them. L was shamelessly rubbing his hips against Light's groin, teasing in a more than suggesting manner.

When Light thrusted inside, both of them emitted constrained roars and froze, biting at their lips. L couldn't stand any longer, he was shaking with both arousal and tension. Slowly, he sinked on the floor, leading Light to lay down on him, and then tried to make himself as comfortable as it was possible. And so, like that, on the bathroom floor, under the streams of water, Light was taking him again and again, slowly at first, but as the time passed his movements became more erratic and rough, while L was willingly offering his body, pain forgotten – it had passed, it didn't exist, there was only an ineffable, mind-blowing, instinctual pleasure. And the feeling of the strong, moist, toned body above him only brought more to it.

L didn't remember how many times he came that night. In all honesty he didn't even remember how they made it to the bed, he could swear they both flaked out while they were on their way to the bedroom.

Both of them never spoke of that night ever since. But even now, when L watches Light working on the computer or sipping on his coffee in the mornings, L falls pensive and can't help but weigh up variants. Curse this boy... sex with him was pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to the detective. So maybe now...when it seems that everything's more or less but settled down... Maybe they should try again?


End file.
